Ukradłem ci sen
by Altair Abe Black
Summary: Arthur nie może zasnąć. Kiedy przychodzi Eames, nie może zasnąć podwójnie. Sęk w tym, że dzieje się coś dziwnego i to wszystko wina Eamesa.


_- Przychodzą tu, żeby spać?_

_- Przychodzą, żeby się obudzić._

_Incepcja_

**Ukradłem ci sen**

Artur nie mógł zasnąć. Obecnie był na wakacjach. Czy też raczej: bez pracy, za to z górą pieniędzy. Powinien się cieszyć z zasłużonego urlopu, problem jednak tkwił w tym, że jeśli Artur nie mógł obmyślać planów działania, zaczynał myśleć tak po prostu. A myślenie stanowiło przeszkodę nie do pokonania, jeżeli chodzi o zasypianie.

Kusiło go świadome śnienie, błyszczący neseser ze wszystkimi potrzebnymi przyrządami, obietnica… Nie.

Ścisnął mocno czerwoną kostkę. Talizman chroniący przed staniem się Cobbem.

Świadome śnienie nie było żadną obietnicą. Tkwiły w nim tylko możliwości – wzbogacenia się, zdobycia przewagi lub władzy – możliwości kreacji, stwarzania i… kradzieży, bo co można stworzyć, można też ukraść.

W tej chwili Artur dumał nad sposobem kradzieży czyjegoś snu. Gdyby mu się udało… Cóż, to by się udało i tyle. Nie potrzebował władzy, nie potrzebował wpływów, nie potrzebował nawet pieniędzy, bo miał ich w nadmiarze. Ale był Ambitnym Arturem i lubił wyzwania, najlepiej trudne. Coś jak zaśnięcie ze zbyt wielką ilością myśli w głowie.

* * *

- Artur, słonko!

Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Na całym cholernym świecie istniała tylko jedna jedyna osoba, która ośmieliłaby się tak do niego powiedzieć. I bezczelnie z tego korzystała.

- Eames. Co ty tu robisz?

Roześmiał się, klepiąc go po ramieniu przyjacielsko.

- Stęskniłem się za twą naburmuszoną miną, kochanie. – Artur zacisnął usta. – I za żelem na twych włosach – dorzucił Eames. Chciał je chyba zmierzwić, ale młodszy mężczyzna wywinął się zręcznie.

- Daj sobie spokój, dobra?

Eames założył ręce na piersi i zmierzył Artura niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. W jego twarzy – w całej jego pozie – było coś bezczelnie, wyzywająco teatralnego.

- Mam dać sobie spokój? I kto to mówi! Posłuchaj, słodyczy, jestem najspokojniejszą osobą w całej Anglii, ale nie mogę zasnąć. A wiesz, dlaczego? Za głośno myślisz. Myślisz tak cholernie głośno, że nie dajesz mi spać swoim zastanawianiem się!

Artur popatrzył na niego tępo.

- Eames, to chyba największy absurd, jaki do tej pory wymyśliłeś.

Wyższy z mężczyzn uśmiechnął się krzywo, rozglądając po mieszkaniu. Było bogate, ale z klasą, jak cały Artur. Dostrzegłszy fotel, Eames skoczył ku niemu, jakby mebel zamierzał mu uciec. Zapadł się w miękki materiał i przymknął oczy z pomrukiem zadowolenia.

- Przypomnij mi, jeśli będę chciał zrobić w końcu remont w swoim mieszkaniu, że muszę do ciebie zadzwonić, dobrze?

Artur westchnął, zastanawiając się, czy powinien się oburzyć, czy może raczej roześmiać. Prawda była jednak taka, że naprawdę lubił tego uciążliwie sarkastycznego, niepoważnego Brytola. I za nic by się do tego nie przyznał.

- Okej, napijesz się czegoś? – zrejterował.

- A co masz? – zapytał Eames najbardziej rozleniwionym, kapryśnym tonem, jaki jego przyjaciel kiedykolwiek słyszał. Zaraz potem zerwał się zwinnie i nim Artur się obejrzał, nurkował w barku. – Whisky! – oświadczył barek. – Bardzo dobry pomysł z tym whisky, skąd wiedziałeś? – zdziwił się niepomiernie Eames, powracając z krainy alkoholi.

Z wprawą rozlał trunek do odnalezionych w szafce obok ciężkich szklanek. Podał jedną Arturowi, patrząc na niego z figlarnymi ognikami w oczach. Artur uśmiechał się niedowierzająco, ale niezaprzeczalnie uroczo, co Eames odnotował z przyjemnością.

- Dopiero teraz, kotku, możemy porozmawiać jak dorośli ludzie.

Artur przewrócił oczami, wbrew sobie zaciekawiony. Część nocnych rozmyślań poświęcił na analizowanie uczuć, które żywił do Eamesa. Nie mógł się zdecydować, czy jest to bardziej niechęć i lekceważenie z powodu jego zatrważających zwyczajów i ogólnego obycia, czy raczej podziw i bezgraniczna sympatia dla profesjonalizmu, odwagi i rozbrajającego sposobu bycia. Dostrzegł również pewien punkt sporny: charakter Eamesa. Jednoznaczne ustosunkowanie się do jego charakteru było równie możliwe, co dzielenie przez zero, więc Artur dał sobie wtedy spokój i dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o swych rozmyślaniach. W tej chwili skłaniał się ku wersji pozytywnej, zdecydowanie.

- Jest jakieś nowe zajęcie? – ożywił się. Nie lubił urlopów. Lubił adrenalinę, wyzwania i błyskawiczne zmiany powodujące niekończące się ciągi planów, pomysłów i rozwiązań.

Eames przewrócił oczami, ale zaraz przyjrzał się rozmówcy uważniej.

- To dlatego, tak? Dlatego cały czas myślisz. Nudzi ci się. Nudzi!

Artur wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby nuda i pragnienie zakończenia urlopu były czymś najnormalniejszym na świecie.

- Słuchaj, słońce, jesteś młodym, obrzydliwie bogatym i nieziemsko przystojnym facetem. Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja widzę w tym szeroką gamę możliwości spędzenia wieczoru. Ty nie?

- Ea, na litość, chyba nie będziemy analizować mojego życia pry-

- Oczywiście, że będziemy – parsknął Eames. Nagle coś go tknęło. – Zaraz, jak mnie nazwałeś?

- Nie życzę sobie… Co?

Na chwilę obaj zamilkli, zajęci analizowaniem kilku ostatnich wypowiedzi, próbując dojść ich sensu. Eamesowi najwyraźniej udało się to szybciej, bo rozpromienił się nagle.

- Jesteś strasznie uroczy, kiedy o tym nie wiesz – poinformował radośnie i z takim tryumfem, że dziwny był brak Łuku nad jego głową.

Artur spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Eames, chwila. Możemy wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw?

- Jak najbardziej, cukiereczku – zaśmiał się mężczyzna z właściwą sobie przyjacielską ironią. – Ja na przykład chciałbym wyjaśnić jedną: pójdziesz ze mną do łóżka _zanim _będziemy się kłócić czy może dopiero po tym?

- Ty…! – zatchnął się Artur. Przez jego twarz przemknęło kilka reakcji: najpierw niedowierzanie, potem szok, aż wreszcie święte oburzenie. – Co ty sobie myślisz?!

- Czyli najpierw się kłócimy – zauważył Eames tonem naukowca zapisującego Bardzo Ważne Obserwacje w dzienniku.

- Chyba cię pojebało.

- Ależ, kochanie, dlaczego tak wulgarnie?

- Wyjdź stąd, Eames – powiedział Artur, wstając. – Nie wiem, jak się tu dostałeś, ale wyjdź natychmiast z mojego mieszkania. Nie chcę cię widzieć.

- Bzdura. – Eames machnął ręką i wyciągnął się w fotelu. Chciał chyba założyć nogę na nogę, ale w swoich planach nie uwzględnił stolika. Szklanka z resztką whisky przewróciła się i potoczyła ku krawędzi. Eames obserwował ją z klinicznym zainteresowaniem, bo zbliżała się niebezpiecznie ku przepaści, w której znajdowały się jego nogi. – Jak myślisz, rozbije się?

Artur złapał ją i postawił ją jak należy, po czym gniewnie wyszedł z pokoju. Eames popatrzył za nim takim wzrokiem, jakim patrzył na szklankę, wreszcie wstał i poszedł za przyjacielem. Nie rozumiał, o co mu chodziło. Wpadł na niego w kuchni, skąd tamten wyraźnie wychodził. A przynajmniej próbował.

- Eames, do cholery! Daj mi przejść.

Eames oparł się o ścianę, zagradzając mu przejście z niedbałą miną. Wyglądał jak uosobienie nonszalancji.

- Za późno, Artur.

- Słucham?

- Whisky już dawno kapie ci na dywan – oznajmił, co nie było do końca prawdą, ale miał to gdzieś. Kiedy wreszcie pozwoli Arturowi pójść i sprawdzić, faktycznie będzie _za późno_. – Trzeba było nie szukać ścierki tak długo.

Eames patrzył, jak na twarzy Artura maluje się krańcowa wściekłość. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zamierzał zabić Eamesa gołymi rękami, tu i teraz, a mimo to nadal wyglądał dobrze.

- Uspokój się. Nosiło cię już zanim przyszedłem. Jedna moja uwaga nie mogła tak cię zdenerwować – zauważył, dowodząc, jak dobrze go zna, choć przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że Artura nie da się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz, co? Włamujesz się do mojego mieszkania, rzucasz obleśnymi uwagami, a potem jeszcze śmiesz twierdzić, że… - urwał, zastanawiając się, co też Eames śmie twierdzić.

- Taaak? Zaraz, moment. Uważasz, że ta uwaga była obleśna?

Artur przesunął ręką po twarzy.

- Tak, Eames. Obleśna i wysoce niestosowna. Nie dlatego, że… no wiesz. Tylko ogólnie, nie wiem, zabrzmiało chamsko. Zdenerwowałeś mnie. Zniszczyłeś mój dywan. Nie dajesz mi spać.

- Kochanie, i tak byś nie zasnął – powiedział łagodnie mężczyzna, zabierając Arturowi ścierkę. Uśmiechnął się przy tym. – Już ci przeszło? – upewnił się.

Artur burknął coś niezrozumiałego, wyraźnie zawstydzony. Eames przekrzywił głowę, zafascynowany tym, jak jego przyjaciel reaguje na to, co mówi. Uwielbiał to robić, drażnić go tylko po to, by móc nacieszyć oczy całą gamą min, jakie nieświadomie robił.

- No, chodź. Ja też jestem przystojnym, bogatym mężczyzną, który nie wykorzystuje wszystkich możliwości, które ten fakt przed nim otwiera – rzucił Eames.

To było bardzo w eamesowym stylu, ale równocześnie gdzieś pod zwyczajową ironią sprawiało przyjemność, zupełnie jakby Eames powiedział komplement. Artur, który chybaby umarł, słysząc od przyjaciela komplement, nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, ale zaraz przygryzł wargę. Eames westchnął, jak gdyby Artur w czymś go pokonał, a potem uniósł zaskakująco delikatnie brodę młodszego mężczyzny i spojrzał mu w oczy. Niepewny, niezdecydowany i zawstydzony Artur – Arturek – przygryzający dolną wargę wyglądał absolutnie powalająco.

- Rób tak częściej, słońce.

* * *

Artur nie mógł zasnąć, choć oczy miał przymknięte i czuł się rozleniwiony. Eames głaskał jego plecy leniwym, miękkim ruchem, czasem zahaczając skórę paznokciami, i mruczał. Przypominał wielkiego, płowego lwa po obiedzie. Artur po prostu na niego patrzył, zadowolony, że może to robić, nie narażając się na żadne sarkastyczne uwagi.

- Słońce… - mruknął Eames cichym, cudownie niskim głosem. Artur pomyślał, że to chyba jego ulubione określenie, bo zdecydowanie go nadużywał. – O czym tak strasznie myślałeś, zanim przyszedłem?

- Tylko się nie śmiej – ostrzegł, zanim odpowiedział, Artur.

Eames przewrócił oczami, pocałował przyjaciela, a potem obrócił się na plecy.

- Oczywiście, że będę się śmiał, jeżeli znajdę powód – zapewnił, wkładając ręce pod głowę. – Lubię to robić. To wychodzi mi piekielnie dobrze, nie zauważyłeś?

Artur już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Nie było sensu, no i nie wyobrażał sobie Eamesa, który by nie żartował.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy można ukraść komuś sen – powiedział zamiast tego.

Eames rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, przesuwając ręką po brzuchu w nagłym zamyśleniu. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się lekko, krzywo, jakby znał jakiś sekret – żart – i ukrywał go przed całym światem. Artur lubił ten uśmiech, ale reakcja przyjaciela go zastanawiała.

- No co? – zapytał.

- Czy można ukraść komuś sen? – powtórzył Eames wciąż tym samym niskim tonem drapieżnika po posiłku. Przyciągnął Artura do siebie, łapiąc go za kark, by móc mówić wprost do jego ucha. – Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież właśnie to zrobiłem.

* * *

Artur otworzył oczy niemal równocześnie z Eamesem.

- Co…?!

- Ciii. – Eames położył mu palec na ustach, ale nie podziałało.

- Co ty zrobiłeś?!

Artur rozejrzał się szybko. Leżał w swoim łóżku, Eames obok niego, ubrany. Byli podłączeni, ale dawka narkotyku właśnie się skończyła.

- Naprawdę głupie pytanie. Wyjaśniłem ci wszystko. Tak mi się wydaje, że ktoś taki jak ty powinien już to zrozumieć. Nie mogłeś zasnąć, bo to był sen, twój sen. To wszystko był sen, jak chcesz, to idź i sprawdź, czy masz plamę z whisky na dywanie. Ja byłem tylko gościem. Nie śniłeś jak na akcjach, ale to… Ciężko wytłumaczyć, więc może później, dobra? Na teraz mam lepszy pomysł – oznajmił Eames.

- Ale co…? – zapytał jakiś czas później Artur, czując się bardzo zadowolony, ale bezradny. Kwestia tego, co się wydarzyło – a może nie tyle _co, _bo to akurat doskonale wiedział i czuł, ale raczej _jak _– nie dawała mu spokoju.

- Co zrobiłem? – podpowiedział Eames, rozbawiony. – Ukradłem ci sen, słońce.


End file.
